Library Girl
by koolkat136
Summary: The first time he saw her was in the school library and ever since then he thought she was absolutely amazing. This is the story of Fang trying to win the heart of the one and only Max Ride. With all the obstacles in a teenagers life will Fang be able to do it? And if he does what will become of them? Summary very cheesy I know. AU no wings.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm gonna tell ya dear readers Fang may seem a little OOC at first, but you're just gonna have to deal with for this chapter, love ya3**

* * *

><p>The first time I saw her was at the school library during the homeroom period right before lunch. She was sitting across from two other girls who were in a conversation but she was ignoring them with her legs up on the chair next to her completely engrossed in a book.<p>

Now,this went on for weeks actually. She'd come in everyday, most days the other two girls were there, and some days they weren't. And almost everyday she had her face buried in some book.

After this going on for, oh I don't know, a month? I finally put on my big boy boxers and told my best friend Iggy about my situation at lunch.

"Dude, you have to talk to her," he said while stealing a couple of fries from my lunch tray.

"I know," I groaned putting my head in my hands. "I just can't," I continued. "What am I supposed to say? Hey, I'm Fang and I've been watching you in homeroom for the past couple weeks because I think you're hot, wanna go out?" I frowned. "She'll think I'm a creep man," I pointed out to him.

"Hey you never know," he said with a mouthful of fries. "She just might be into that," he finished.

He reached his hand over to grab more, but I pulled them away with a frown on my face.

"C'mon man why you gotta be like that?" Iggy whined which caused me to frown even more, which I didn't even know was possible.

"You have to stop with all this frowning, it causes wrinkles at an early age," he informed me.

I rose an eyebrow at him questioning why the hell he even knows that.

"Don't give me that look, I was in the bathroom and all I had to entertain me while I did my business was one of my moms beauty magazines," he defended. _Yea sure ya did,_ I thought to myself.

"Oh shit, is that her?" Iggy pointed behind me. I followed his finger and found the girl from the library just sitting down with her friends two tables behind us.

"Yup," I replied turning back around to face him. I realized he was staring at her like a dog does to a steak and I frowned.

"Damn Ig, she isn't a piece of meat," I scolded him snapping my finger in front of his face.

"She's hot as hell Fang, why didn't you tell me?" He loudly asked.

"Keep it down bozo, and I did, you were just stuffing your face with _my _fries," I said blandly.

"You have to talk to her," he said simply, looking at me.

"Bu-" I started, but he cut me off.

"Either you talk to her, or I will," he said winking at me with a smirk on his face.

"So help me you do I will turn you into a bloody pulp," I winked at him with a smile on my face.

"Fine," he groaned. "Go over there and talk to her then, it's just her and her friends," he pointed out. I looked over to her table and saw her and her friends laughing about god knows what and then the second our eyes met I awkwardly smiled and turned my head back around to face Iggy.

"Now I definitely can't go talk to her," I argued, but Iggy didn't take that. He just looked at me dryly in the eyes and it made me slightly uncomfortable.

"Fine I'll go.." I mumbled as I got up from the table.

"My man!" Iggy loudly exclaimed and rose his fist towards me so I could fist bump him, but I just pushed it away then set off in the cafeteria to go talk to Library Girl.

When I approached her table she was in a debate with her two friends about whether marching band should be considered a sport or not, and to be completely honest I had no clue what they were talking about. I slid into the seat next to Library Girl and smiled at her and which she smiled back.

_Fuck yea, _I mentally cheered. _She smiled at me. _

"What's up?" She asked me and looked into my almost black eyes with her dark brown ones. At this point her friends were both silent and staring at us intently.

"Umm hey, I'm Fang," I introduced myself to her sticking out my hand and in response she giggles, well more like snorted, and shook my hand.

"Hey there Fang, I'm Max," She introduced with a smile on her face.

"So um," I cleared my throat. "I've seen you sitting in the library sitting alone, and well, if you ever want company we could like sit together because I'm alone everyday, and yea." I finished. _Nailed it. I am a man of many words. _I silently applauded myself.

"Sure," She smiled. And with that I nodded at her, got up from the seat, and made my way back over to my seat across from Iggy.

"Soooo…" he trailed off. "How'd it go?" He asked me practically jumping out of his seat.

"Well, her name is Max," I nervously smiled. Iggy started to clap and the other surrounding lunch tables began to stare at us.

"I'm proud of you, you actually grew a set," he jokingly said. I was about to respond with some sarcastic comeback but then the bell signaling that lunch was over interrupted us.

Max, her name is Max.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, yea Fang is OOC but that'll be fixed in the next chapter. Now, for anyone who's also reading Don't Tell Daddy, I will have the next chapter updated soon! Lastly, Don't Tell Daddy is the main fic I am working on right now so this one won't get updated as often as that one BUT it will get updated. Review? thanks dudes <strong>

**~Isis**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey I'm Fang and we're The Flock and we'll be playing for you tonight," I announced to the crowd with a smile,which in return a few girls swooned, or at least I like to think they did. I'm a lady killer, I know. I looked over at the my guitarist and gave him a two finger salute signaling I'm ready when he is. In response he cracked his neck, back, hands, and well just about everything else like he usually does before we start performing. Why does he do that? I dunno, last time I asked he started raving about the flow of your blood should flow into the music and I just stopped asking after that.

_Well go and fine my life and I'll wait_

_And I'll aline my eyes north to find day_

_I've been crawling on my eyes for you_

_And the walls I've broke through_

_I've been walking on a tightrope falling_

_And I been looking for a lifeboat for you_

_I been looking for a light left in your eye_

_I've been walking on a tightrope feeling_

_And I've been looking for a lifeboat for you_

_I been looking for a light left in your eye..._

When the song was finished we were all sweating and the crowd was cheering and I knew it was going to be a good night. We played our music into the night and it felt like we were on top of the world. I wouldn't mind staying there forever.

* * *

><p>Okay, I lied. mistakes were made about doing a show on a Sunday night. That on top of the world feeling I was talking about? Yea, I wish that transferred over into Monday at 7:45 am in school. I feel like utter death and I'd much rather be at home right now, but then again, who wouldn't?<p>

You know when it's satans ass-crack of dawn and someone comes up to you with a smile on their face and asks '_how are you?' _and your initial reaction is to grunt and keep walking or just say '_tired'_ and keep going on with your day? That is me all the time. I'm not kidding. The Fangster is no jokester.

I won't even be tired and someone comes up and asks how I am and I automatically say tired. I could be having the best day of my life and someone can ask how I am and I _will still say tired._ Honestly, I think it's a defense mechanism. Socializing with my fellow peers on school grounds this early..err, well at all I guess you could say, is not my thing. (I'm not a very sociable person, sorry dudes and dudettes). Just imagine though, Sally (there is no Sally just making up names for example here) walks up to the kid in dark clothes with even darker bags under his eyes to match and she puts a big smile on her face and asks how he is at 7:45am on a Monday. Being the kid in dark clothes with even darker eye bags to match I would give Miss Sally the most brooding look I can manage and say, you got it, tired.

One, Miss Sally will probably look at me and think _eesh, he's a total creep, _and never talk to me again, which is fine by me. Two, well there is no two. Now Miss Sally has hopefully learned to never approach a brooding guy in dark clothes with even more brooder and darker eye bags to match at 7:45 am on a Monday morning. Hopefully she tells her friends too, because one only has so much motivation to repeat the process so many times.

Now, if someone I cared about came up to me and asked the same question under the same circumstances (Iggy, Max, Gazzy, Max, my mom, Max, uhh _Max_) I would put on a slightly less brooding look, just so they know I care. Well, Max might actually get a smile (and my mom, but she's a different story) and a legit answer. The others though? Nope not worthy.

I grabbed my chemistry stuff out of my locker and shut it. _Just make it to lunch, _I told myself. _Make it to lunch and your day will be great after that. _

I heard the warning bell ring for first period meaning I only have two minutes until class actually starts. I swore under my breath and began speed walking as fast as I can to my class.

Now, lets keep in mind I'm a very tall guy, and when a very tall guy is trudging through the hallway trying to make it to his class on the opposite side of the school in two minutes, he tends to miss quite a few things while speeding through the hallway. Especially the short people who are also rushing their asses to class two minutes before the bell rings. One minute i'm practically sprinting down the hallway almost to my classroom and next thing I know I'm running into a short, well shorter, girl.

In our collision the girl dropped her black chromebook and her papers flew every possible way and I dropped my chemistry book on my foot and my black chromebook slid across the hallway.

"Shit," I cursed as I bent down and picked up my stuff and some of the girl papers.

Okay, you know the all too cliche moment when the boy and girl go to reach for the paper and their hands touch, their eyes meet, and all the touchy feely stuff? That actually happened, but it was more uncomfortable than romantic.

I put my hand on the paper the same time she did and I looked up and there she was. The beautiful girl with dark brown eyes and long golden brown hair, Max. _Max, Max, Max, Max. _God, I could say her name all day. I was torn out of my daydream when I heard the tardy bell ring.

"Fuck," I groaned while standing up and running across the hallway to grab my chromebook.

"Hmm, shit and fuck. Such a wide vocabulary you have there," she teased. I walked over to her and helped her off the floor from when she was organizing her things.

"I'm a man of many words I guess you could say," I answered her with a smile. She grabbed her things off the floor and shifted her weight to her other leg.

"I have to get to class," she told me which made me come to realization that I was late.

"Oh crap, I gotta go too, I'll see you around," I responded then sprinted off to my chemistry class.

* * *

><p>When the bell signaling the end of 3rd period rang I practically sprinted to the library for my 4a homeroom period. I just wanted to see her, that's what has been getting me through this long day (even though it's only 11:12 am). I wanted to talk to her, make her laugh, see her beautiful brown eyes and golden brown hair. I have never seen a women as magnificent as her. Woah, I should be a poet, I'm using big words in a sappy context. Good going Fang, I'm proud of you.<p>

When I pushed through the big double doors I saw her sitting at the table I'm usually at alone. She was sitting crossed legged in the chair that is across from the one of four chairs I usually sit in. And yes, of course her face was buried in some book. I tried to walk to the table as casually as I could so I didn't seem nervous, even though I was. I put my things on the table and slid into my usual seat across from her.

"Hey," I greeted her. In response she held up a finger and kept staring down at her book, her eyes rapidly reading over the text. When she finished she turned the page and dog-eared it to mark her spot in the novel.

"Are you stalking me?" She asked playfully.

"Uh, I don't think so.." I trailed off.

"I mean first in the hallway, and now here. I think you're following me," she grinned. God, she has an amazing smile.

"Well, true, but you are the one sitting at my table," I pointed out which caused her to laugh. _This is going very well, _I thought to myself. _We're conversing and she's laughing. Iggy is going to be proud of me. _

"Touche, you win," she admitted putting her hands up in surrender, which caused me to slightly laugh.

We spend the rest of the period talking about books and movies and music. I guess those are sorta basic things to talk about with the girl you're in love with, but I was enjoying myself and I'm pretty sure she was too.

It seemed like we were talking forever, and for the first time, I didn't mind it.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm in English class and I should be working on my final essay right now. Lol, whoops. can I get a few reviews? thanks!<strong>


End file.
